In order to efficiently plan and conduct a journey using public transport, such as trains, buses or ferries, it is in most cases desirable to consult scheduling information of the relevant transportation mean. Scheduling information is often provided as time tables. Using the relevant time table(s) a user may then create a travel itinerary. Time table information for public transport is often provided in printed form at terminals, local stops, ticket offices and the like. Time table information may also be provided in electronic form. Electronic time table information may for example be provided as webpages of the travel company. Thus by browsing the webpage of the travel company the user may access time table information and print it to paper or otherwise store it for later usage.
Recently electronic map data has been associated with time table information. For example, the electronic map may be configured to display information regarding not only terminals or local stops, but also which trains, buses or ferries which arrive and/or depart from the displayed terminals or local stops. Even more so, in the electronic map data the displaying of terminals or local stops has recently also been configured to display time tables associated with the terminals or local stops. Thus by browsing an electronic map a user may be provided with time table information relating to departure times and arrival times of public transportation serving a terminal or a local stop by clicking or otherwise select an icon or the like representing the terminal or the local stop. However there is still a need to provide more personalized map information.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to solve or at least reduce the problems discussed above. In particular, it would be desirable to provide more personalized map information and to provide a method, a device, and a computer program product relating time table information to a position of a user. It would further be desirable to provide a method, a device, and a computer program product that, in a simplified way, provides improved planning of a journey involving public transport.